Liquid cooling of electronics cabinets to control heat rise is well documented and widely used. It may be scaled up or down from cooling internal cabinet air generally with liquid/air heat exchangers to direct cooling of specific components with cool plates or internal fluid flow cavities. It is used for its relatively greater thermal capacity over common air mover designs.
Electronics components or the drawers, bays or modules in which they reside, must be removable and replaceable, preferably without the need to power down other circuits or systems that may be co-resident in the same cabinet and sharing a common cooling system. Various means for interfacing closed fluid cooling loops that service these removable heat-generating components have been tried. These removable heat-generating components can include drawers, bays, modules, or circuit boards in the cabinet. Cooling means can also include closed master liquid cooling systems for efficient thermal transfer. Those disclosed include contacting thermal plates between the service fluid cooling loops and the master fluid cooling loop.